1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a film unit which can protect a screen of a display device by absorbing and spreading an impact applied from the outside of the display device, and a plasma display panel having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since plasma display panels (PDPs) are larger in size and slimmer in thickness than CRTs, they have been continuously researched and developed as one of next-generation display devices.
Since a PDP is driven by discharge, strong electromagnetic waves are radiated, and such electromagnetic waves have an influence on other electronic devices. Therefore, it is required to shield electromagnetic waves radiated from conventional PDPs under the regulation standard value. To this end, most of the conventional PDPs employ front filters which can shield electromagnetic waves and near-infrared light, and enhance a bright room contrast ratio by lowering reflexibility of external light.
Front filters may be divided into a glass filter formed with glass and a film filter formed without glass. Since the film filter has advantages of lightweight, slimness, and improved double images as compared with the glass filter, it has been widely used.
However, the film filter has a lower capability of blocking or reducing external impact applied to the front of a PDP than the glass filter. Therefore, a PDP having a conventional film filter may cause malfunction and appearance deformation due to external impact applied to the front of the PDP. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.